<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a bunny by AidenFeliCane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462542">Like a bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane'>AidenFeliCane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Purge Fusion, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Christmas Eve, Drama, England singing, France doesn't know english, Gun Violence, Human &amp; Country Names Used (Hetalia), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentioned America (Hetalia), Not Beta Read, Other, Shooting Guns, Smoking, Typos, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking, almost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFeliCane/pseuds/AidenFeliCane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘First came Sealand, then America’s purge’<br/>Nations were supposed to reflect their people’s thoughts and ideals. They were made out of the needs of belonging and home, so when their people started slaughtering each other, they started to do the same.</p><p>Where the tradition of the purge started in America got extended to the rest of the globe, allowing more nations to join in the event. This year the first purge in Finland is celebrated. On a unexpected turn of events, Sealand decides to stay for it. After him, England appears to try and protect the micronation from the violent acts occurring on the purge.</p><p>----</p><p>Original draft for this work that I made for the contest "Purga en el motin". I wrote this on english then translated it to spanish. First publicacion in spanish was made on Wattpad on the 9th of September 2020.</p><p>My mother languaje is not english, i'm sorry for grammar and speech mistakes. Feel free to point them out so I can correct them.<br/>~AFC~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's lots of parts of this fic where I was almost ready to drop it, yet, I didn't. More out of stuborness and self-love than anything. You're probably gonna notice them. I'm sorry about that.</p><p>This is a first for me, say, publishing anything on english. I hope it goes well.<br/>~AFC~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘<em> First came Sealand, then America’s purge </em>’ though Arthur while riding a plane to Finland. He was on his way to get Peter out of Finland two days before Christmas eve, two days before the first purge.</p><p>Arthur despised the purge.</p><p>Nations were supposed to reflect their people’s thoughts and ideals. They were made out of the needs of belonging and home, so when their people started slaughtering each other, they started to do the same. During purge nights, or even a day before them, those nations who celebrated purges, changed into twisted versions of themselves.</p><p>Arthur had seen it first hand, with America. He stayed one purge night with him, intending to keep him some company during that hard night. America almost killed him. Subdue him with a bat and a knife, then raped and tried to kill him.</p><p>He survived but didn’t leave unscarred. Scared of the monster that that child could become. He’d always hid it though, not wanting to show Alfred how much damage he really caused.</p><p>America’s purge had inspired other nations to try to do the same, most of which didn’t need it, they just lusted after the wealth that they could get from it. One of those nations had been Finland, or rather, Tino’s boss.</p><p>Finland's purge was supposed to be an experimental purge for the rest of the scandinavian and european nations. It was the guinea pig to see how well it made for them. If it was a success, then the rest would follow.</p><p>He sat back on his seat, trying to make himself more comfortable. He wanted to get some sleep at least before landing. He fell asleep, but he didn’t rest.</p><p>---</p><p>He remembered how Allistor once knocked him out cold throwing a log to his head. He had woken up confused and unable to see for a time.</p><p>Then, when he grew up and his long history of fighting Francis had settled, he remembered how he had stabbed his leg out of spite during an argument. After it Arthur walked with a limp, a fact Francis used to tease him. When he fully recovered from that, Francis tried doing it again, missing and getting his thigh this time. He always got back at him for doing that.</p><p>In his sailor days, Antonio came from his back and stabbed him in the armpit.</p><p>He received bullets from Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Basch, Ivan, Gilbert. Even from Alfred during the independence.</p><p>All of his old wounds had been terribly painful in their own ways. The thing that made them all the same, was that none of them intended to kill. Even when he received one shot on the cheek, Ivan’s courtesy, and an arrow to the chest, it wasn’t meant to kill him.</p><p>That’s what made America’s wounds hurt so much. This time he wanted to kill him.</p><p>He bashed an old, bloody bat to his stomach and then the back of his legs, throwing him on the floor. He didn't get his head on purpose, not wanting him to lose consciousness. He intended to toy with him for as long as possible. Arthur was America’s last purge of the night after all.</p><p>Arthur fought back, kicking the bat of America’s hand, making America fall with him. He should have grabbed America’s neck and squeezed the life out of him, but he couldn’t just strangle his former little brother.</p><p>He tried to run. America grabbed his ankle, pulled him back. Stabbed his leg. It hurted like a bitch.</p><p>America kept going and stabbed his side, once. Stab his back, twice. Grabbed his right hand and nailed it to the floor with the knife sticking from side to side.</p><p>Then he raped him. Penetrated him without preparation and just straight fucked him.</p><p>Arthur didn't contain himself from vomiting and pissing himself out of reflex. That wasn't his first rape - for nations rape was used as means of submiting a population - but it felt as if it was.</p><p>“Hahaha, nice tatoo there, doll!”</p><p>This was personal.</p><p>He stopped struggling. Bit his tongue and kept his wailings inside. America searched his face. When he was close enough, Arthur elbowed him, throwing him off of him.</p><p>Arthur freed his hand and grabbed for the bat. He went for the head.</p><p>----</p><p>The smell of sweat and something that Arhur could recognize as cum struck his nose. The smell came from Tino’s general direction. It was strong enough to be perceived from the distance he had taken after the man showed up, covered with clothes a couple of sizes too big to fit him - clearly not his.</p><p>Arthur felt his stomach turn at the continuous presence of the smell. He didn’t care what they did behind closed doors, he did as much of the same with Francis, but as he had to walk on them like that, it was actually starting to bother him.</p><p>He arrived at Tino’s house not long ago, after picking a cab who knew no english and forced him to use his rusted finnish in order to drive there.</p><p>When he arrived at the house covered in christmas decorations and pro-purge ribbons (The finnish weather would whiter any flower left on the doorstep, so they had to use other ways to show support), he was received by a sweat smelling Berwald.</p><p>He didn’t ask more questions than those related to Peter. His plan was to just get the kid and fly away from Finland as fast as he could.</p><p>“I dropped him at the airport this morning!” had told him the frustrated swede.</p><p>“He never bloody arrived! The little brat is still here!” he replied, assuming quickly that neither Tino nor Berwald had noticed.</p><p>He could forgive that little slip. He himself had believed Peter had gone straight to his home after landing. But after a few calls he learnt he hadn't, and the child was still in Finland.</p><p>From his place in the kitchen - some very notorious steps away from the smelling Finn - he received Berwald and Peter as he made up excuses and histories. Peter shut up and stood frozen in place when he saw Arthur’s accusing glare, after which he regained his confidence and glared back at him.</p><p>“You bloody snitch! Jerk England!”</p><p>After being left on the plane rampage Peter had dodged Berwald’s meticulous eyesight and hid where he thought they wouldn’t look for him. A cover he blew off himself after sending Arthur a Picture to mock him showing he was in his tree house on Tino’s house.</p><p>Arthur wondered if the child nation was dumb or to confident, believing that Arthur would be too scared to set foot on a nation about to have a purge. But Arthur didn’t have the time to care even if the nation was on fire, all he cared about was Peter’s safety.</p><p>----</p><p>The purge was to take place on a saturday night, so the last flight out of the country was scheduled at 1 am. So Arhur marked Friday morning as the limit to his patience.</p><p>He’d wait and expect Peter to either become scared of the purge or finally convince him via words. If all of that failed, his last minute resource was the sedatives he hid on his briefcase. </p><p>Arthur pressed the cup on his hands, a pressure building up on his stomach stopped him from drinking any of the delicious smelling tea on it. His gaze drifting briefly to the briefcase at the foot of the couch. If he was brave enough, or cared less, he’d just shove a couple of them down Peter’s throat and make a run for the airport.</p><p>“Morning, England” Tino spoke as he walked into the living room. He carried his own cup, full to the brim with coffee. He had showered and smelled of flowers, so Arthur didn’t cringed as he sat beside him. “Admiring the view?” he said smiling.</p><p>Arthur hadn’t even thought of it “Yes of course” Outside the window the front garden of the house settled. It was frozen and didn’t have a single flower, instead holding some christmas decorations and pro-purge ribbons tied on the trees ‘<em> Oh, god why? </em>’</p><p>“Berwald had been working hard on those decorations, he said I should just rest” He drank his coffee, his gaze clouding as he looked at the ribbons “Stuff’s being hard” Arthur knew. Alfred and Matthew always got gloomy days prior to purge.</p><p>‘<em> But that wasn’t Alfred. It was América </em>’ Arthur hummed in acknowledgement, not really listening as Tino rambled about christmas and decorations. He kept looking at the garden.</p><p>Arthur had shared some tea and biscuits with the nordics in that yard on one of Peter’s birthdays. Of course, the nordics had prefered grabbing coffee and avoided the pastries that he had brought. It had been an awkward reunion, so far, he had only crossed words in a friendly way with Norway, but not much. And even with Tino’s insistence in joining him in the conversations, he finally settled for listening and drinking more tea than he was used to. He left early that day, not wanting to disturb more of the peace the nordics had among themselves, and just wished Peter a happy birthday and left. He forgot to give him his present and sent it later by mail</p><p>For a moment he pictured the nordics standing in that yard, a birthday cake he saw hidden in Tino's kitchen in the middle of the table they took out. And Peter standing in the middle of them, happy.</p><p>“<em> Ah! </em> England? your phone” Arthur woke from his thoughts and excused himself, he picked the call but didn’t leave.</p><p>“<em> Mon petit lapin </em> , <em> comment va péter </em>?”</p><p>“<em> Comme toujours </em> . Bratty and irrespectful” He felt Tino 's gaze on his shoulder. “ <em> C'est bon. Nous serons de retour avant le thé </em>”</p><p>Francis laughed “<em>Bien sûr,</em> <em>lapin</em>”</p><p>Arthur hung up after they said their goodbyes. When he looked at Tino, he had almost finished his coffee. The Finn turned to him and smiled. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but, ‘<em> lapin </em> ’ means <em> ‘bunny’ </em>right?”</p><p>His face flushed red and turned quickly so Tino wouldn’t see it. “A-ah, yes. The stupid frog is always calling me names”</p><p>Tino smiled wider “That’s nice. Ber does the same with me. Didn’t take you for the pet name type of couple, that’s all” He sipped on his coffee.</p><p>“We’re not. He’s just always been like that. He does it with everyone” </p><p>“I don’t know. It sounds special to me. Why ‘<em> lapin’ </em> though?”</p><p>Arthur thought if it was right to confide stuff with Tino. They weren’t friends. The only thing they shared was Peter. “I, when we were young, the rabbits tended to follow me around. I don’t know why, they just did”</p><p>Tino giggled, not amused but rather moved by the cute story. “That’s cute really. I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I never saw them though”</p><p>“It’s normal, Scott got rid of them by accident.” That’s what he told him, he believed him because Allistor might be a jackass and had abused him most of his infancy, but he wasn’t evil.</p><p>“I’m sorry, that’s so sad”</p><p>Arthur drank the tea on his cup, and just waited until the day ended..</p><p>----</p><p>Sometimes,most of the time really, Peter woke up in the middle of the night and was unable to get back to sleep. This was a habit developed over his infancy, when he lived on the fort with the soldiers. There was always something wrong at night, and everyone was required awake and working, even if in the end nothing came up.</p><p>It was hard to face the day with the little sleep he got on that kind of night. So he developed another habit, and he started to crawl into his parents bedroom to try and sleep. It helped, he always fell asleep on Berwald and Tino’s embrace.</p><p>His room was dimly lit by the light coming from the window and the night lamp. Peter wasn’t scared of the dark, he lived most of his life in the dark quarters of the fort, but it made him feel comfy.</p><p>“Bollocks” Peter got up and walked outside of his room into the dark corridor. His parents bedroom was at the end, near the bedroom given to Arthur. ‘<em> Bloody, stupid Arthur </em>’</p><p>The way was normal for him, he knew his every step into the dark corridor. He was going slower though. Tino and Berwald had a pretty deep sleep, they wouldn’t wake up unless he knocked over something, but Arthur had light sleep, he’d wake up at the minimal sign of noise.</p><p>Keeping everything silent, he heard a faint voice whispering. Said voice became clearer the more he got closer to his parents bedroom. Now he feared they might be awake, they wouldn’t deny him sleeping with them, but maybe he’ll interrupt something (Not that he hadn’t done it before)</p><p>Getting closer, it became clear it wasn’t his parents, that was Arthur for sure. He frowned. He’d have to wait until Arthur was distracted, otherwise he’d get sended back to his room.</p><p>Peter stood beside the bedroom door and listened.</p><p>“<em> Je veux juste dormir, </em> Francis!”</p><p>“<em> D'accord chéri. Je vais vous aider </em>”</p><p>“Thanks...”</p><p>Peter couldn’t understand, he didn’t retain his french classes, even when they were important to communicate with Francis. Francis knew little to no english, or so he said, he was most likely just teasing Arthur to have him speaking his ‘language of love’, but maybe he was saying the truth, considering how he struggled to speak at all with Peter. That also could be a tease though.</p><p>Francis started singing. Soft and calming like Peter had never heard him.</p><p>“<em> Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour </em> . I am forever yours” His accent was clear and it made the lullaby more charming to hear. It felt like he was stroking the words, making him feel like he was being caressed. “ Be still, be safe, be sure. <em> Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour </em>” </p><p>Inside the room, Arthur was lost in his own world. Francis' singing reminded him of his childhood. When he was abused by his brothers and left alone, he'd always come for him, tease him and somehow cheer him up, make him feel strong when they fought. After that, they would just lay side by side equally injured on the meadow. Then one of them would start singing and the other would follow until they fell asleep.</p><p>“<em> Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour </em> ” The room fell silent. From his spot Peter didn’t hear the soft breathing of Arthur, but Francis did from the phone “Goodnight, <em> petit lapin </em>” Peter heard Francis hung. As the old nation he was, Arthur was always careless to leave the phone on loud speaker at all times.</p><p>“Stupid England” He left to his parents room. Tino would sing to him every night if he asked, even if it was embarrassing. His parents loved him more than anything, he was fine without anyone else.</p><p>----</p><p>On Friday night dinner, Arthur tried to drug Peter.</p><p>The first try, he told Berwald to hide some pills on Peter's food. He refused but England was persistent enough. While Berwald moved around the kitchen, England followed and kept talking. His arguments tried to assure him that there was nothing wrong. It was just a light sedative, they used it in dogs, small dogs. It didn’t have any side effects. Peter would just sleep the enough amount of time to get into the plane and fly out.</p><p>The swede hated the idea. Comparing Peter’s well being with the one of a dog was sick. Yet again, England was right on something. The child couldn’t stay in Finland.</p><p>“Berwald? You ok?” Berwald stopped glaring and turned to Tino. He looked so worried. The swede swallowed a forming lump on his throat and just hummed while nodding. “Alright, you didn’t look so good” </p><p>“Papa, were you angry that we have to eat England’s terrible scones for dessert right? That’s why you look so angry!” Peter pointed, giving Arthur a shit eating grin after.</p><p>The first to finnish dinner was Peter. He sat back on his chair and yawned. Arthur finally looked at him with satisfaction. There was no sign of the medicine on the plate. Now he could just play the waiting game.</p><p>Berwald put on a distressed face. Then Peter smiled at him, his brilliant smile that almost resembled Tino’s, and Berwald felt his stomach turning. </p><p>Arthur watched in silence, his own guilt growing at a steady pace as he tried to reassure himself. Peter's small hand reached for his and pulled it from his plate. The brit stood still as Peter turned his hand around so his palm was extended, and then proceeded to spit out four small white pills.</p><p>The three adults stopped moving as if they were paralized. Uncontained surprise filling their faces as well as certain anger.</p><p>To add on his act, Peter looked up at Arthur and smiled while saying “I don’t really like secret ingredients, they taste bitter” Then he just looked as the color washed from Arthur’s face. He’d forgotten just who he was dealing with. A child of all appearance and attitude, but a child grown up on war time, a child raised by militars like Tino and ex-vikings like Berwald.</p><p>The second try, Arthur grabbed Peter's face and tried to force the pills inside his mouth. Tino jumped at him, and punched him away from Peter. </p><p>----</p><p>Tino sat in front of Arthur, he held a cup of hot coffee on his hands as he glared at him. Berwald was with them, sitting on an arm chair away from Tino. He was angry at both of them, most at Arthur. He was being wary of Arthur, obviously because of the pills.</p><p>“They won’t wait for us. It’s time, we have to go” Arthur saw Berwald go tense. He was ready to stop him and Tino from gnawing at each other's throats.</p><p>Without stopping glaring, Tino replied bitterly “You can leave, we won’t stop you” He sipped on his coffee and turned away sighing. His anger fluttered and just wanted to dissipate.</p><p>“Get Peter and I’ll go”</p><p>They didn’t move nor spoke. Tino seemed to seize himself. He catched Arthur by surprise and was able to land a square punch. If he tried it now that he was paying attention, he’d be able to land another? Sure enough, he wasn’t a weakling.</p><p>Arthur sighed “Finland, you know he can’t stay. It won’t be safe” He stared at him pleadingly. When his features relaxed like that he was similar to Peter, and Tino almost crumbled. “Please, I can’t leave him here”</p><p>The finn clutched the cup in his hands. Arthur betrayed his trust on Peter, He didn’t want to rely on him, but seeing as things went, he probably would need to.</p><p>“If you care that much, why don’t you stay?” He fixed his gaze on the carpet. They needed a new rug “We secured the house. It's got a total security sistem now. No one can get in. And, there’s lots of guns on the basement if needed”</p><p>“You know I ain’t worried about the purgers” Finland flinched. “When you go all… patriotic, we won’t be able to stop you”</p><p>“Berwald is here. He can handle me.” He took a sip from his cup “If it’d make you feel more comfortable we can always bring <em> Tanska </em>”</p><p>Arthur glared. “I don’t mean that. I can handle you myself. But they won’t let me, your family” he paused "When time comes they won’t shoot you even if their lives depend on it. I know that, I sure do” Arthur put his hand to his mouth, all the stress made him crave for a smoke.</p><p>Tino clenched his jaw “Then I leave. You three hide in the house and I stay out. The security is good enough. I can go to my other house and look myself up”</p><p>Arthur shook his head. He tried the same with America and discovered later that all security systems were designed to stop humans, not anything as strong as nations. </p><p>“Fin, I’ll go with ya” Berwald perked up. “I’ll make sure ya don’t leave” Tino smiled at him, thankful.</p><p>Arthur got up, finally tired of their antics “This isn’t up to discussion. We’re leaving! I’ll get Peter myself” as he walked to the stairs, Tino stopped him as he shout at him.</p><p>“England! It’s too late! Look at the hour!”</p><p>Arthur looked at his watch, and felt his world fall. Tino said the truth, it was too late. The plane had left by now.</p><p>1:20 am on the 23 of December and he was stuck in Finland. The annual purge started in 19 hours.</p><p>----</p><p>Arthur clenched his dog tags with so much strength that it hurted. But he refused to let go of them. They reminded him that he had already seen hell and came back from it. He’d already seen his worst nightmare so he shouldn't be scared of anything. Yet he was so scared.</p><p>His breath was unsteady and he coughed every once in a while as he would accidentally swallow some water. He was wet from head to toe, naked in Tino's bathroom with the water running. He’d said that he wanted to shower, but the moment he stepped on the shower, his anxiety finally forced him to break down.</p><p>He disposed of his usual proudness and just let his overflowing fear envelop him. The purge started in an hour. He and Peter were in Finland an hour before the purge. Tino knew where they stayed.</p><p>He shivered at the possibility of Tino coming to look for them, hunt them down and kill them. ‘<em> Like Allistor hunted my bunnies. My goddamn bunnies and myself </em>’</p><p>His hand squeezed the tags harder. He had two pairs, he thought the names scripted on them ‘<em> Arthur Kirkland, Peter Kirkland </em>’ His younger brother, the only one with whom he shared blood and flesh.</p><p>Arthur sighed, trying to stabilize his breathing. He repeated the reassuring words Tino and Berwald told him as they left. Berwald was going to seal Tino into his room on the other house, then he’d seal the house itself. They had to keep him restrained for the night. Only twelve hours.</p><p>Even with the reassuring, he grabbed one gun from the basement.</p><p>----</p><p>Tino’s other house in Helsinki was closer to the airport, almost secluded into the highway. He didn’t come there often. It was smaller than the other and even though he liked it, he figured it wasn’t a familiar enough environment for Peter.</p><p>The house was old, but they still kept it up, and when the purge was confirmed, they installed security systems there too. Berwald had already put them up, so they were safe inside. He hadn’t yet looked Tino up. He said he was waiting until the purge started, but he was most likely reluctant to lock Tino, believing that the devastating effects of the purge would not affect someone as kind as his husband.</p><p>Tino disagreed. He felt it. Something creeping up his spine and blocking his moral train of thought. He was scared of the sensation. Yet, as the hour closed at 6 pm, he stopped thinking it was bad at all.</p><p>“Berwald” he called from his room. The door was carefully closed, but not locked. He heard the shifting around the house and footsteps coming closer. Tino sat on the edge of his bed, simple white sheaths covered the mattress, and he made that innocent expression he knew Berwald loved.</p><p>When Berwald opened the door, he saw him there as he had always seen him. Small and innocent Tino. Purple eyes like gems and blonde almost white hair. He wouldn’t change, not even the purge could do that. “Need anything?” It was six, the purge started at seven.</p><p>Tino moved a little, then he said “Love me. Please.” Perplexed as he was, Berwald still came closer and kissed him. He felt Tino tremble, he was scared too. But the purge couldn’t change Tino, he still let him love him. And as he pulled in and out, Tino stabbed him.</p><p>He fell, clutching his side and feeling the blood pour from the wound fall between his fingers. He looked up, Tino wasn’t smiling as he used to. He looked down at him with disgust and a permanent scold. Berwald felt goosebumps.</p><p>The swede crawled away as the other came closer knife in hand. Tino was lost, it wasn’t Tino. And yet he couldn’t defend himself from him when he started stabbing and hitting him. That wasn’t his husband, although he had his face. Even knowing that, he couldn’t stop him and Finland left the house to continue his personal purge.</p><p>----</p><p>Peter was in his room when the purge alarm went off. Like in America, the TV displayed the emergency broadcast announcing the beginning of the purge, and after it, the blaring sirens broke the streets silence. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him nervous, he totally was, but he tried to remain impassive, showing his nervousness would prove Arthur right, he wasn’t about to take that.</p><p>After the message ended, the silence returned. Peter waited, expecting to hear the chaos he had been told the purge brought, but he never heard anything. He frowned, Arthur must have been lying again.</p><p>An hour had passed from that, now he just sat on the floor looking at stuff on his phone. He was bored and annoyed. The security was good, yet Arthur refused to leave him alone. Peter could hear him talking on the phone outside of his door. He spoke in french again so he couldn’t understand a word.</p><p>Once Arthur stopped talking he came out of his room. He found him sitting on the floor of the hall, his phone on one hand and the other hidden against the floor. He frowned and walked away, he might as well grab some of the pastries his mom made before leaving. The night was proving to be boring.</p><p>“I made dinner. If you want some, I’ll heat it for you” Peter made a disgusted expression and turned to face Arthur. He remained in the position he had when he came out. But he had a cigarette in the hand he hadn't seen.</p><p>“Don’t smoke here. Papa and mama will get angry”</p><p>“They’re not here. Also, the smell won’t stay if I stay beside the vent. No harm done” Peter though that for all his talk, Arthur was seriously the biggest vandal around. “Want a drag?” He was a fucking criminal. Yet Peter didn’t refuse, he had always been curious. “Exhale on the vent, if you do it in the hall we’ll get in trouble”</p><p>Peter coughed, not used to the feeling of the smoke “YOU will be in trouble. “I'm A kid!” He took another drag</p><p>“There’s no difference in purge night. Learn that already” He received the cigarette back. “You’re not even a child though. How old are you by now?”</p><p>Peter frowed, of course he never remembered how long since he was born. “63. You didn’t came to my birthday this year”</p><p>“I sent you a present. And I think you’re dumber than you look, you’re 88” Peter didn’t argue. The fort was made in 1942, he was born the same year, but he was proclaimed a nation until 1967, so he adopted that date as his birthday, the years before that, he never thought about them.</p><p>They stayed fixated on their phones after that. Once in a while, Peter would feel Arthur’s gaze on him, but when he turned he seemingly wasn’t paying him mind.</p><p>The first 4 hours of the purge passed. Peter didn’t mention his 9 pm curfew and Arthur never said anything. Sure enough he might say that it didn’t matter cause it was a purge night. ‘<em> For someone who hates the purge, he sure goes with it </em>’</p><p>----</p><p>Arthur never went with the purge cause he knew he wasn’t breaking any law when he allowed Peter to smoke with him. He didn’t go with it cause he didn’t kill Finland when he came for them.</p><p>Their calm before the storm was smoking together outside Peter’s room, one hour later, Peter went inside again and as Arthur sat outside, from the room at the end of the hall came Tino.</p><p>He held a hunting knife and stared at him surprised for a second, then he changed, no more surprise.</p><p>"And here I though I'd surprise you"</p><p>----</p><p>Arthur only stopped running when he could no longer support Peter's weight and ignore the blood oozing out of him and the child. He dropped him near a tree, and proceeded to check him.</p><p>His right leg was covered totally in blood that dripped from behind his knee. Peter couldn’t feel anything in that leg even when he saw the alarming amount of blood on it. “<em> M-mama… mama </em> shoot me!”</p><p>Arthur tried to ignore the heartbreak in Peter’s voice, but as he started sobbing, he felt his own chest throb painfully. </p><p>He grabbed Peter by the shoulders and forced him to face him “That 's not. That’s not Tino. Your <em> momma </em> would never shoot you or harm you!"</p><p>"He-he did. He shot- he shot. I hurt <em> mama! </em>" Peter started hyperventilating, Arthur shook him to snap him out of it.</p><p>"Listen! He’s sleeping! He'll be back at seven. Then you can wake him up and celebrate christmas eve with him and the rest. We can all have dinner and when we finnish we can sleep on the living and wait for Santa'' Peter stared at him still breathing hard and clutching his wand so hard his palm turned white.</p><p>"You'll stay for Christmas?" His eyes glistened because of the tears, Arthur tough how they looked a lot like the sea</p><p>Arthur smiled "Sure" he then took the hand that gripped the wand gently on his own. He turned it slowly watching Peter's small fingers contrasting with his. He then hugged Peter as he continued “When we wake up for christmas morning we’ll open your presents. You’ll have twice as many I promise. Just bear with me, and remember that that is not your mother. Tino’s just asleep”</p><p>Peter hugged him back, sobbing on his shoulder. Until now, he could count with his fingers the number of christmas that he had with Arthur.</p><p>----</p><p>Arthur swore as two bulky men grabbed him by the shoulders and kept him down. By themselves, they could hardly maintain him pinned. He was a nation and they were only human, he was stronger than them but they grabbed Peter and pointed at him with a gun. Arthur surrendered so they let the child go but they wouldn’t.</p><p>Peter felt the gun against his temple and saw Arthur being held down. He was scared, and was sure they were done. He didn't want to die.</p><p>The men pulled him away from Arthur, and forced him to hold still while one of them circled him and took photos. He shivered, confused as to why they'd do that.</p><p>Arthur started yelling, cursing the men as they tried to undress Peter.</p><p>Peter kicked, bit and hit the men. As a nation child, he wasn't weak. He freed himself and caused real damage in them. But they had guns and he was injured, they still restrained him.</p><p>Arthur screamed, terrified.</p><p>A car apareaded from the street and went straight for the people grabbing Peter. They moved away as it got closer. The car stopped before hitting anyone. As fast as they came, all of the people who attacked Peter and Arthur disappeared and scattered. The fear of a bigger lunatic around forcing them to forget about their prey.</p><p>Peter remained on the floor, crying and shaking. His clothing was moved but he still had it on. They didn't touch him.</p><p>He remained there and never noticed when Arthur picked him up and how Francis drove them away. He clung for dear life onto Arthur as they left and regained his senses slowly.</p><p>----.</p><p>Peter was confused as to how it was possible for Francis to be with them, how they managed out of those creepy guys and why they had to abandon the car. But over all that, he was just happy to see the french man.</p><p>They walked in direction to the other house, Arthur suggested it was a good place to hide and secure themselves. His mama wouldn't know and they'd be safe until the night ended.</p><p>The plan was that and as they continued it was being easy enough. Francis had a pistol and Arthur kept Peter close to him at all times. The house wasn't far, and as they neared it, they started relaxing a bit more.</p><p>Peter tried speaking to Francis, but discovered that the french, did, in fact, know no english. "You're kidding?!"</p><p>"<em> Non </em> . No english <em> mon petit </em>"</p><p>"His thick-headed-bearded face is unable to retain more than a few words. Don't bother. If anything happens i'm here, and if i'm not just yell 'Frog'"</p><p>Peter knew no french, so maybe it was fair.</p><p>They never heard the rifle being charged until the bullet had hit it's target.</p><p>----</p><p>Arthur could smell sweat and blood. Both odors came from behind him, taunting him to turn and watch. But he didn’t want to, he had to keep his eyes on the floor, the houses beside the road. He focused on the christmas decorations on the houses. The beautiful lights and the white and blue ribbons '<em> oh god, why?' </em></p><p>He held Peter's hand on his. A little too tight but Peter held onto him with equal strength.</p><p>The smelling became worse. It’s stench made Arthur sick. He wanted to do nothing but throw up. But he was afraid. If he stopped to puke they'd become a target.</p><p>"Arthur, Francis! Francis is still there!"</p><p>Arthur wanted to cover his nose from the stench. But it only got worse, it was as if he was covered in the sweat and the blood. He was sweating yes, bleeding from two bullet wounds on his arm and his chest..</p><p>He heard the cocking of a rifle. Clearly hearing the empty casket hit the concrete. "ARTHUR! LEAVING YOUR SWEET HEARTH?!"</p><p>“<em> Lapin… cours! </em> ” He could run, he had to run. Francis couldn't, he had been shot on the neck “ <em> Lapin… lapin… mon petit lapin. Cour-rs </em>” He was far and he couldn't hear Francis gurgled words.</p><p>“Arthur! Just like a bunny!"</p><p>He jumped hearing the shot in the distance. His face was covered in tears. He felt his dog tags hanging from his neck. Two pairs of them; his and Peter’s</p><p>Only he and Peter remained now. Francis was dead. Peter held onto his hand, alive and scared. And oh god, Francis was dead. Francis died. Arthur clenched his teeth containing his cries.</p><p>Finland trailed behind them. He aimed, but his good eye wasn't enough to make an accurate shot from the distance. He clicked his tongue as he carved another mark on the rifle. "<em>Perkele</em>"</p><p>----</p><p>While he was almost unconscious, Berwald was able to hear how the entrance door was open and held shut in a quick instant. He heard light footsteps on the first floor, the shift of someone pushing stuff around and finally, a wailing.</p><p>Cries of pain. Sobs and hurt. Grief.</p><p>He lost consciousness again as he recognized Peter's voice over the crying.</p><p>----</p><p>"Francis, francis!" he repeated as he gripped his scalp. "You stupid frog-!" His murmurs contorted until they became strained whimpers and sobs. His body ached terribly and his chest felt empty. It couldn't be real. He needed it to not be real.</p><p>But it was, he knew it was real as he saw Peter's blood stained face <em> 'Francis blood' </em> Arthur closed his eyes. Reality was too painful.</p><p>"<em> Mon cher. Veux-tu m'épouser?" Again with his nonsense. Stupid France. </em></p><p>
  <em> "I told you. I'm not marrying you to save your idiotic ass" he said as he drank his tea. Black tea was the best, even if he shouldn't be drinking it before tea time. But anyway, he shouldn't be with Francis either. Arthur lied to his boss telling him he'd be working at home, instead, he had just spent the day having sex with Francis. "Résolvez vos problèmes lors de votre temps libre." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> France laughed, taking out a cigarette from his pocket and offering one to Arthur "Non, non. Tu ne comprends pas" Arthur looked at him, confused with an annoyed look as he lit his cigarette "Veux-tu m'épouser en tant que Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland?" </em>
</p><p>"ARTHUR!" He opened his eyes, finding scared ocean blue eyes staring at him. '<em> Peter had Francis eyes' </em></p><p>"Wh-what?" Peter pulled him away from the door, he looked so scared and helpless. He was coming back to it finally. They arrived at the house and he had crumbled, he had let his pain overcome him and forgot about Peter. Peter, who trusted him to keep them safe. Arthur breathed in and out, pushing his grief away for now. He could cry later. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. Are you ok? Do you hurt anywhere?" He put his hands on his shoulders pushing him so he could take a good look. </p><p>Peter stood putting his weight on his right leg, his face was bruised and his shirt was torn. "I'll treat your wounds. Where's the med kit here, Peter?" The child held his hand and half limped guiding Arthur around. He stared at his hand. One of his fingers felt empty as it was devoid of the ring Francis gave him after saying yes.</p><p>----</p><p>Sealand was a nation, Peter really was a nation, although everyone else never acknowledged him. He had been born in time of war, out of the necessity of the naval soldiers to feel home in the fort in the middle of the ocean. He was born a nation then, and later on, he had been picked up and given a name. </p><p>Arthur knew this, but he ignored it almost all the time. Now, as he treated the boys wounds, he was so happy that he was a nation and not a human child. The bleedings were already subsiding and the total of the blood loss didn’t seem serious. The injuries will heal and leave no mark with time, so Peter wouldn’t have reminders of them.</p><p>He took a damp cloth and started cleaning slowly the area around a cut made by a bullet grazing the child's torso. Finland had chased them down very close after getting Francis, he shot after them, but he failed his shots. Arthur wondered why. Tino was the best sniper he had ever seen and he couldn’t get them. It was worrying him.</p><p>Finishing with that part, he asked Peter to let him check his neck and face. Peter complied, exhausted. The night had been too long and he wanted to rest. Arthur’s hand twiched as he grazed his neck as a feeling of boiling anger built on him. Peter had a hickey there. ‘<em> Fucking animals </em>’</p><p>Arthur looked up meeting Peter's eyes, he looked at him so sad and wore out. His face was of a child but his eyes told about how old he was, how much he had seen. His eyes were blue, brilliant like the sea, deep and alive. Untamed and free. </p><p>Arthur felt a knot on his throat, and at the same time, he felt the sting of the bullet on his chest as he tried to swallow it. He was bleeding from there and he couldn’t stop it yet. Suddenly the dog tags felt heavy. He loved his young brother, his child from the sea, and he was afraid he couldn’t protect him.</p><p>He hugged him, maybe for the last time. </p><p>Then, they heard the front door being opened and Arthur knew they couldn’t run away.</p><p>----</p><p>Tino hunted for them inside the house. The security system had been taken down allowing him in. He maintained his rifle in front of him, alert and ready to shoot at the minimal movement. His index caressed the trigger, if anyone appeared he’d shoot, no matter who it was.</p><p>He just had two left to purge, Peter and Arthur, but he had to be careful. Both had proved to be a problem. Arthur was strong, strong enough to restrain him in hand on hand fighting, and he was wounded, seriously wounded. He knew how dangerous a dying creature could be. As the threat of an inevitable death eroded the reason, they just thought of fighting back no matter the cost or pain.</p><p>Then Peter. He was weak and was wounded too. He saw him limping countless times. But had already wounded Tino, making him lose one eye. The damned child knew how to use spells and magic. Like Arthur he had his own magic wand, and even though most of the time he didn’t succeed making spells, apparently when in stress they came out smoothly.</p><p>He checked the first floor. Everything was just the way he left it. Their small christmas three and the lights hanging from the fireplace. They’d spend christmas on the other house, so no need to decorate this one, yet he had insisted on doing it. It was a simple thing, and reminded him of how he would decorate the house with Berwald the first years after leaving Denmark. They didn’t have much, so they did what little they could with what they found. Berwald always made ornaments with wood on those days, even now, once in a while he’d make one or two for the christmas three. </p><p>‘<em> I guess you won’t make them anymore </em>’ he thought as he climbed up the stairs. So far, it seemed they weren’t even there, but they were, he saw them.</p><p>A knock on the window made him turn, his finger twitched on the trigger but didn’t pull. It was a second store window so there shouldn’t be no one outside it. What he saw instead, was snowflakes falling against it. Winter took his time that year, and they hadn’t had snow until now. It was a beautiful sight.</p><p>Tino smiled. He loved snowing in christmas. They always had snow fights and hot chocolate. The snow always reflected the christmas lights so beautifully. And he shared precious memories with his family on the snow. Sadly, this year he might not have a family to share more memories. </p><p>His smile faded. He looked at his hand watch. It was 4:25 am, he had only three more hours to purge.</p><p>----</p><p>Peter had been dubious when Arthur told him he had a plan. He suspected that when Arthur said that he’d stay for christmas it was a lie. But he chose to believe in him on both occasions. He believed ‘cause he trusted in him. Arthur might be a jerk, but he wasn’t a bad brother.</p><p>Peter was repent for believing just like that.</p><p>In the end, they tried to get Tino by surprise. They separated and prepared an ambush, or so Peter thought. Arthur used himself as bait not expecting Peter to do the same. He was cornered by Tino, and after a little shouting back at Arthur, he shot Peter.</p><p>The bullet went into his stomach, knocking the air out of Peter. The adrenaline minimized the pain, but looking at himself, he started feeling like he was burning. Hot blood staining his recently cleaned wounds and belly. Peter tried to breathe in and out, but he was panicking, getting half breaths and gasps.</p><p>He was going to die there, laying beside a Christmas three. With beautiful, cold snow in the garden and christmas lights flashing by the fireplace. His adoptive father would point and shoot him dead. In the head, right in the eye, like he had seen him do with bunnies and squirrels.</p><p>But no bullet came to him now. They went to Arthur instead. His brother grabbed the rifle from Tino, and Tino used another gun, one he had taken from them before.</p><p>Shoot once, twice, thrice.</p><p>Arthur didn’t fall, he didn’t even seem to notice he had been shot multiple times. He grabbed Tino and smashed his head on the ground.</p><p>Making sure Tino wouldn't get up, Arthur cradled Peter on his arms and sat on the floor. Pointing at Tino at all times. The rifle kicked away from him, and the both of them waiting for the purge to end.</p><p>----</p><p>Tino remained on the floor, staying as still as he could muster. The feeling of caked blood and sweat grazed his skin making him cringe and rub his teeth together.</p><p>His loved rifle was close enough to get it. His hand itched to get it. Trembling fingers wanting to caress the trigger and texture on the side of the barrel. It had lines marked on each side of the butt and the barrel. They were almost totally covered, with a little space where he waited to add two more. He craved for it.</p><p>Tino moved his hand slowly, getting close to it without moving much. Then he heard a shot. Fast but as powerful as a petard.</p><p>He retrieved his hand fast as he checked on the blood coming from the new made wound. It stung whenever he moved his wrist, the bullet was stuck on his bone.</p><p>"Don't. Just don't. Please” said Arthur in a strained voice.</p><p> Tino gritted his teeth once more and snarled at the other nation in front of him "Fucking bitch"</p><p>His hand hurted as tears threatened to come out.</p><p>----</p><p>Berwald couldn't remember much of that purge night. He had been mostly unconscious due to blood loss. What little he remembered, he never told Tino.</p><p>While unconscious, he had a dream of the past. He dreamed of the moment they had been informed about Sealand’s fire. When the platform had been engulfed in flames due to a failure. He and Tino both arrived at Harwich expecting to find anything but what they found.</p><p>Peter was taken to the hospital, he hadn’t been harmed by the fire, but had fallen ill with a high fever. They had been told he wasn’t even conscious most of the time, and when they came into the hospital room they found him unconscious, struggling with the fever, but furtermost well. Arthur was with him, sitting by his side on the hospital bed as he sang a lullaby to the child.</p><p>Berwald almost expected Arthur to yelp and cover, pretending he wasn’t being warm with Peter, but he didn’t. He looked at them and put a finger on his lips, asking them to be silent. He caressed Peter's head pushing away the strands of hair that fell on his forehead, sweeping the sweat away at the same time.</p><p>"<em> Greensleeves was my delight. Greensleeves was my heart of gold. And who but my lady Greensleeves" </em>He kept singing until Peter’s struggle finally became deep sleep and he finally relaxed.</p><p>He left Peter with them and when he woke up from his fever he didn’t come back.</p><p>The rest of the nordics came around eventually, and the six of them had family time on Harwich beach.</p><p>While Berwald was unconscious on that purge night, he could remember he heard Arthur singing once again. He couldn’t figure out why exactly.</p><p>----</p><p>“You know, I was learning Swedish” Said Peter in a strand of voice. He was sleepy, but Arthur asked him about his last birthday “so, when <em> papa </em> sang happy birthday in swedish I was able to understand him. I also followed him”</p><p>Arthur hummed in response “That’s nice. When you finish learning, you should teach me how to sing it too” His eyesight was focused on Tino, he watched carefully as the man pressed his wrist, stopping blood from pouring out.</p><p>Peter’s eyelids started closing by themselves, he fought against the need to close his eyes but it was getting more and more difficult “Why? Papa and mama… that’s their song to me… i’m sleepy” He rubbed at his eyes and let himself get more comfortable in Arthur's arms, letting his head fall on his chest getting as close as he could to avoid being cold. He could hear a heartbeat.</p><p>“It’s a song for everyone. But, if it’s them singing, then it’s yours” Arthur accommodated his arm better around Peter. His hand was left over the child’s chest, he felt his heart beating and Peter’s body warm. “Francis told me that” He felt Peter going limp on him by the minute, his heartbeat slowing and his breathing becoming more shallow and rapid, Arthur grew scared, but as he felt himself growing weaker, he stopped fighting and instead said. “If you’re sleepy, I can sing you something. Just so you can sleep better”</p><p>Peter remained quiet.</p><p>“Thank you” he mumbled against his chest.</p><p>“Whenever you need me, Peter” He swallowed tears and started singing while his voice slowly faded and Peter fell asleep on his arms “<em> Alas my love, you do me wrong. To cast me off discourteously </em>”</p><p>----</p><p>Berwald woke up unable to move. He could feel his limbs, his whole body, but he couldn't move it. His breath came in heavy, and the air hurted his lungs in every breath making him want to stop. Yet he couldn't, he shouldn't.</p><p>He could move his eyes, so he tried to gaze around him. His glasses were lost, so he averted his gaze to try and get his surroundings. He was on the floor of the bedroom in Tino's house. From his position he could see the door frame and the foot of the bed. His clothes were both hanging from the bed and on the floor thrown unceremoniously. There was blood spread around him.</p><p>His eyes turned to the bird clock on the wall he could see. Tino buyed it for himself even when Berwald had made him some others. He liked it because whenever the hour changed, the chime sounded like the bird's singing. It showed it was 6:40 am.</p><p>He could no longer hear the singing on the first floor and Berwald started to try and beat the numbness of his limbs</p><p>----</p><p>There was a moment, when all Arthur could feel was the gun in his hand. He couldn’t feel Peter even when he was on top of him. He felt cold though, and a current goosebump started intensifying as he saw Tino break on tears in front of him.</p><p>His vision was going blurry at the moment, but he saw how broken his expression was. He cried hard as he clenched his head and curled upon himself. Arthur held the gun ready to shoot, purge night wasn’t over yet, and not even Tino’s tears would make him trust enough. Not even his knowledge of the inevitable faith that awaited.</p><p>“<em> MITÄ OLEN TEHNYT!! MITÄ OLEN TEHNYT! RUOTSI! </em> PETER!”</p><p>Arthur pressed Peter against himself and quickly noted he was feeling colder and had gone limp. Arthur teared up, pressing a kiss to the child’s head. He rested himself there, using his hand to look for Peter’s heartbeat with no success. He couldn’t find much heat on Peter, and as his senses disappeared slowly, he felt more and more despair. He started crying, clutching the fabric of his shirt, searching for anything to tell him that he was still there. “P-peter.. no… please, no” His tears fell on Peter’s blood stained blonde hair. It just couldn’t be. "Please. Not you"</p><p>He cried against him, hugging Peter tightly. Pleading between sobs.</p><p>Soon, Arthur could no longer cry, he kept quiet and was able to hear the purge ending sirens over Tino’s wailing. His hand relaxed against Peter’s chest, and he smiled. He took a profuse breath. His body felt cold and under his fingers, he felt a slight heartbeat.</p><p>----</p><p>"Arthur?" He opened his eyes groggily, finding blue ocean eyes staring at him in the dark. Peter stood by his hospital bed, clutching his stomach and helping himself to stand up with a cane. The child said nothing, but Arthur knew what he came there for. His body felt stiff and cold, most of his senses felt numb, yet he moved himself to make room for Peter.</p><p>Peter didn't wait and climbed the bed to cradle himself in Arthur's arms. He was warm, and Arthur felt comfort huggin the child. They stayed silent, the only sound in the room came from the beeping of a monitor. It's beeping constant but slow, resembling Arthur's heartbeat. It was too slow to be ok.</p><p>"You shouldn't be walking around, you'll make it worse" Arthur said sounding tired. His chin resting on top of Peter's head. He smelled salty, god knew why.</p><p>Tino had taken them to the hospital the moment he picked the news and noticed that they hadn't died yet. He took Berwald too. Francis couldn't be saved, he died on the spot. It was night now, Peter had just woken up from surgery, his resistance as a nation making him ignore everything in order to look for Arthur. At the end he found him, but it wasn't a good sight.</p><p>The monitor wouldn't pick up speed anytime now, it went slower by the minute. Peter could feel Arthur's breath going rapid. The nation's bond allowing him to somehow feel Arthur's fear. </p><p>"Arthur, are you dying?" Peter's breath caught in his throat, the words left his lips slow and confident, but he regretted saying them. He didn't want to know.</p><p>Arthur held him thigher, burying his face on Peter's hair and nodded. He was so scared and cried against the child. Soon, the feeling of tears wetting his shirt appeared, as Peter registered what was happening. It didn't feel real, as he could still feel his own heart beating and Peter's warm body in his arms. Without noticing, he fell asleep.</p><p>"Arthur, you're awake?" He opened his eyes again with difficulty. He breathed fast and shallow. Still alive, he felt Peter resting his head on his chest. Arthur moved the hand on Peter's head to stroke his hair, it felt rough but his fingers were still able to pass through it easily.</p><p>"I am. Can't you sleep?" His mouth felt dry and his voice came raspy. He'd love some water.</p><p>"No. Can we talk? Your boring speech alway makes me sleepy" Arthur clucked and nodded. He waited to see what Peter wanted to say "Does Santa deliver to hospitals?" Arthur nodded, he felt content having Peter with him, it felt great to have company "And, does he still deliver if i'm awake at the hospital?" He nodded again, he wouldn't sell the warm feeling on his chest for nothing. "He'd left the presents at my house or, at the hospital?" Arthur was just, so happy to have Peter with him.</p><p>"Your house, if you're awake. If you go to sleep, he'd bring them here" He would have loved to have Alfred there too, Mattew, Hong kong, Australia, India, Kaelin and Seychelles too. All his adoptive children.</p><p>"That's kind of him" Peter heard the monitor slowing down as Arthur continued relaxing. He wasn't ready for it. Not so fast. "Arthur, you're awake?" Arthur nodded on his head "Will you stay for christmas? You promised me" Arthur nodded again. Peter sniffled against him, huggin Arthur too hard.</p><p>The brit pushed Peter a little, grabbing his chin gently to get him to look at him. He stared at Peter's pain filled face and felt a sting of remorse "Don't make that face, it doesn't suit you" he said as he wiped the child's tears away "Peter, don't cry please" he smiled at him "I'll be here for christmas, I promise. I'm always with you" He kissed the kid's forehead snuggling him once again on his chest. He took a look at the clock on the wall. "It's almost time. Do you want to sing until Christmas arrives?"</p><p>"You promise you'll stay?"</p><p>"Of course" he felt so happy "Now follow me, you know the song; <em> Greensleeves was all my joy, greensleeves was my delight, greensleeves was my heart of gold" </em> he stopped expecting Peter to continue</p><p><em> "And who, but my lady greensleeves" </em>he sang, feeling Arthur's hold growing limp, the little heat he had abandoning him. He looked up, warm green eyes watched him as they lost their light slowly.</p><p>"<em> Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu. To God I pray to prosper thee… for... I am… still thy… l-... </em>" Over Arthur's fading voice, Peter heard the monitor's beep descend until all he heard was a flat line.</p><p>"<em> Lover true. Come once again and love me" </em>Peter held onto Arthur, crying as the continuous noise of the machine filled his ears</p><p>Christmas arrived a couple of minutes later.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translates (Coming from google traductor and being translated from the same)<br/>- Finnish -<br/>Tanska: Denmark<br/>Perkele: Fuck, shit, hell<br/>Mitä olen tehnyt?: What have I done?<br/>Routsi: Sweden</p><p>- French -<br/>Mon petit lapin, comment va péter?: My little bunny, how's Peter?<br/>Comme toujours: Same as always<br/>C'est bon. Nous serons de retour avant le thé: It's fine, we'll be back before tea time<br/>Bien sûr, lapin: Of course, lapin<br/>Cours: Run<br/>Je veux juste dormir, Francis!: I just want to sleep, Francis!<br/>D'accord chéri. Je vais vous aider: Alright dear, I'll help you<br/>Non. No English mon petit: No, no english little one<br/>Mon cher. ¿Veux-tu m'épouser?: My dear, would you marry me?<br/>Résolvez vos problèmes lors de votre temps libre: If you have trouble solve them in your free time<br/>Non, non. Tu ne comprends pas: No, no. Your don't understand<br/>Veux-tu m'épouser en tant que Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland?: Will you marry me as Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>